


Are you ready? (We're going in anyway)

by pameytilla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, spies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: While Adrien's brand new to being a spy, he meets a woman in red who works for Master Fu.They're not exactly in rival companies, so it makes sense that they would merge right?





	Are you ready? (We're going in anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or make any profit from this. 
> 
> Have a spies au, because I loves spies aus.

Adrien glanced around the room. “I don't see it,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Keep looking,” Plagg says. “It's in here somewhere.” 

Across the room he spots his target. A dark haired woman in bright red, with a string of diamonds around her neck. 

“Hang on,” he checks that nobody can hear him, “I see it. The woman in red has it.” 

He weaves his way through the crowd of people in fancy dress, champagne glass in hand. 

“Go get it.” There was a muffled sound from the other line. “Trixx says Alya’s in place.”

He reaches the woman in red. “Excuse me,” he says, lightly tapping her shoulder.   
“Yes?” she asks, “Can I help you?” 

“I couldn't help but notice you from over there, and I simply couldn't not ask you to dance with me.” He extends his hand towards her and gives her a warm smile. 

She smiles and takes his hand. “Sure. But I should tell you that I’m not a good dancer.” 

He leads her to the floor, and the music changes song. 

She's very pretty, he notices absently. Bright, bluebell eyes, pretty pink lips and shiny dark hair. “So, what should I call you?” 

“I’m Adrien,” he admits, forgetting the facade he was supposed to put on and ignoring Plagg groan in his ear. “And you?” 

“I guess you can call me Ladybug.” She says and looks over his shoulder. 

“I don't believe that's your real name.” He eyes her quizzically. 

“No,” she agrees. “It's not.” 

He doesn't ask her real name, obviously she's not going to tell him. 

“Who do you work for then?” 

She doesn't answer, and he takes a wild gamble.

“It’s Fu isn’t it?” he guesses. She doesn't say anything but her breath catches and he knows he's right. 

“I’m looking for something” he say easily, “maybe you can help me spy it.” 

He knows it's a bad pun when Plagg groans in his ear. 

Ladybug looks at him like she can’t belive him. “You're really new to this aren't you?” 

It's not far from the truth. He's only bern in the business for a few weeks; this is his first official mission. “How can you tell?” 

She smirks at him. “Well for one you told me your real name, and secondly you said that you’re looking for something with I can only assume,” she gestures to her necklace, “Is this.” 

“Adrien,” Plagg hisses, “What are you doing?”

To the left of them there's a loud scream, Adrien sees Alya move and run towards the commotion. 

Ladybug pulls him away. “Come on,” they head towards the exit, “this way.” 

She pushes the doors open and he feels the cold night air hit him. “Where are we going?” 

“I'm leaving.” she lets go of his hand “You're going to do, I don't know something.” 

“Wait.” he grabs her arm. “I need the necklace. Please?” 

“Sorry,” she says and presses her lips to his, “I think I'll keep it.” She leaves him there, on the steps gaping after her.


End file.
